


My New Year's Wish

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Chrom plans the perfect way to propose to Robin, and the tactician thinks nothing of the day than a simple date.





	My New Year's Wish

Snow blanketed the entire city of Ylisse, peering from the balcony, I could see children playing in the white fluff. The air was soft and cold, visible breath as you exhale. Though the sky was dark and grey as iron, making the beautiful flakes seem depressing while beautiful.

Ruffles of bedsheets brought me back to my senses as warm arms wrapped tightly around me, making me feel warm at touch. A face pressed into the back of my neck as warm breaths fly against my neck.

"We lost all that body heat, what made you wake up so early, usually you sleep in until almost the afternoon," Chrom whispered in my ear and placed a kiss on the back of my neck while moving his hands under my shirt to my stomach. "You're warm."

"Watch those hands." I turned around and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I just wanted to watch the snow, it really is beautiful." Chrom wrapped his arms around my waist and we started to sway back and forth.

Whenever we touch, I lose all sense of my surroundings, everything disappears except for us and the feelings I get. Even if I lose my memories again, I'll never forget this feeling that we share together.

"So are you ready for today?" Today was the big New Year's Festival in Ylisse, apparently, Chrom has had something in mind for a while now.

"Of course, you're leading today, so I'm looking forward to what you have in store." I smiled at him and he grew a bright one in return.

Once we exchanged multiple kisses and affection we decided to take a bath, Chrom being the rich prince, had a huge bathroom accompanied with a very large bathtub, almost the size of a hot spring own tub.

It felt nice to soak into the warm water and have your skin flushed against the steam that filled the room. Chrom always looked so at peace in the bath, sneakily I grabbed a nearby wooden bucket and soaked his hair. In return he laughed and did the same to me, we then splashed around a bit waking us up fully.

Chrom began to lovingly wash my hair and back as he hummed to himself. His hands running across my body, cleaning me, made me feel so at home and in love with this dork that I called my lover.

In return I did the same to him, his muscular and built body was always nice to memorize. He nuzzled against my touch as I cleaned his hair with soap and then soaked it out with water.

"I love you, you take good care of me," Chrom said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Well, I always said I had your back, whether that is in battle or in the bathtub." We both laughed hysterically and exchanged loving looks.

For a while we just lay in the water, I on top of Chrom as he held me close against his body, my heart soared at just his touch.

"Can I have at least a hint to what is happening today?" I asked trying for him to hint at his surprise.

"You can be expected to be thrilled." He said and kissed the back of my neck.

We continued to soak in the tub for a little longer and then dried off and got dressed, while it was surprising, Chrom decided not to take Falchion with him. I slid on my coat and a scarf and prepared my mind and body for the brisk cold air.

The castle took forever to walk out of, the structure is massive and well constructed, but no matter how many times I tried, it was impossible for me to not be mesmerized by the detail put into this castle.

"Are you hungry?" Chrom asked while grabbing my hand, warming it with his.

I nodded and he smiled eagerly, he can always read me, even if something as hunger was not such a big deal.

We walked around a bit and stopped at a nearby cafe, Chrom ordered sandwiches and tea. We found our seats near the back and relaxed once sitting down and kindly greeted by our drinks almost immediately

Upon waiting, our food arrived and we began to chow down. This was a new cafe, and it was very pleasant. The decor hinted at a vintage style, and the food was homemade as this was a family owned establishment.

"You're cute when you eat," Chrom said while wiping away the crumbs on my mouth with a napkin. "But messy at the same time."

I couldn't help but released a mighty blush, he enjoys to embarrass me, and it's clear when he gives me a blush back in return. We continued to eat in pleasant silence as we listened to the chatter of the other patrons.

This peacefulness was something we brought to these people, so it felt even more important to enjoy this while it lasted. Peaceful times makes people blind, and Chrom has been showing that side too much, but I'm sure he has his reasons for it.

After eating we began to walk around the city, enjoying all the sights. People had just begun setting up booths and events for tonight, Chrom had this sparkle to his eyes. He does that when he has plans in his mind, especially for me.

"Any idea what you would like to do next Robin?" He smiled brightly and brought his hand to brush against my cheek.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy Chrom." His face blushed fiercely and I laughed slightly.

He grabbed my hand and held tightly, his hand was slightly sweaty, indicating his nervousness. We walked around a bit more and ended up shopping. The store we were at was a big outlet, with almost everything. Chrom ended up buying me a book I had wanted, and in return, I gave him a passionate kiss and hug. I sneakily managed to escape Chrom for a few minutes and bought him a surprise gift that was sure to surprise him tonight.

Booths had just started to open so we made way to the ones that had been. Most were games for the children, but Chrom wanted to be a dork and decided to try to win me a prize. In the end, he didn't and was humiliated that a mere child could best him at knocking glass bottles down.

Ylisse began to get crammed with many people as they decided to also enjoy the festivities, Chrom was being recognized left and right, so it was hard to get any alone time with him.

"How about a picture Chrom?" I pulled him to a nearby booth that had been fully optimized with the new camera tome that Anna had invented.

We paid the required price and stepped into the booth, we took a nice one first, then a silly, then a goofy, and for our last photo Chrom surprised me with a french kiss that included a lot of passion and flare to the mood, almost making me forget that we were taking pictures in the first place.

Our next stop were food booths, they all had special foods that weren't of Ylisse, and sometimes they sparked a trigger of emotions in me as I ate the samples that we had been offered. We ended up buying a lot of the food we tried.

Olivia was putting on a performance soon at the center of town. We made our way there and found decent seats, she spotted us and gave us a wave. Inigo accompanied her and soon their performance began.

The scene was full of life, an aura of blue and pink was all I could see besides the flower petals that surrounded the two dancers as they were synced in their duet. Both Chrom and I were captivated and held our hands tightly together. The whole audience was drawn into their performance and not a single person could look away.

These two ever-evolving beautiful roses hooked us to their performance, and delivered their bow. Loud applauds were all that was heard, the two dancers emotional and proud of their hard work that seems to pay off more than they would have expected.

Chrom took me away and led me to where there were no people and began to kiss me all over. He brought his hands along my back and they were shaky as he whispered comments of affection.

"You alright Chrom?" I gave comforting back rubs, writing my name with my finger along his back.

"I don't know, but watching that performance made me so emotional, and I realized how beautiful life is, but how short it can also be." He moved to kiss me but I saw small tears fall from his face.

I wiped away his tears with my thumb and began to kiss him softly. He smiled back and began to do the same. Our love being the only feeling we had at the moment. Chrom laughed slightly as my hair tickled his forehead and he cupped my face and put our heads softly together.

"Gods it hurts how much I love you, Robin." He said between shaky breaths

We stayed there, hugging tightly on to one another. Crowds began to form everywhere, so Chrom navigated us to another event being held. It seemed to just be karaoke, it was enjoyable to watch people have fun as they sang, whether they were bad or not.

A light was put on me as I was pushed onto the stage. Chrom seemed to disappear as I tried looking for him, and all attention was put on me. The host of the event was walking up on stage.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Robin."

"Well, Robin, what is your new years wish?" He asked and it felt like a ton of pressure was being placed on this answer.

 

"My wish would have to be, to keep on having a loving relationship with my lover." I gained an applaud and a few whistles.

"Alright, Robin, what a great resolve. Now, what will you be singing for us tonight?" I swallowed a deep gulp.

I hardly ever sang before, nor was I any good at it. I picked a song that was on a large list and began to sing along with musicians that accompanied me. At first, it was stressing, having all of those eyes watch you, trying to piece what they might be thinking.

But as I began to sing more, I let loose, totally forgetting they were there. The crowd began to grow in cheer as they loved the vocals. It was fun to let go and just sing my heart out, my mind felt as if it were being put at rest.

Once the song was over, I was greeted with Chrom on stage hugging me and a lot of claps and whistles. Everything felt so lively and I was overjoyed with emotions of happiness and freedom.

I and Chrom made our way to a nearby park and sat along the benches. I was still catching my breath after that performance. He looked at me stunned, but also as if he were falling in love again.

"That was quite a surprise, you looked so at home on stage." He laid his head against my shoulder and nudged me slightly.

"I don't know what got over me, I was having fun." I blushed deeply and he kissed my cheek.

Nighttime was gently approaching, fireflies began to light up the dusk. The glowing of their light reflected from Chrom's eyes, and I felt so much more drawn to the beauty of the both of them.

Children were running around playing, their youth made us both look as if we wished we could be that young. The snow was in more consistency than this morning. For a moment the peace was blissful, then a cold ball hit me in the face and I groaned in agony.

"Sorry, Mister!" A young girl apologized.

"Don't be, we'll join in." Chrom got up and began to play with the children, throwing snowballs and being struck too.

I joined him, it was so much fun to run around and relive this moment. The laughter in the air felt so invigorating, the children felt so much more alive than us as we began to actually have fun.

Chrom was about to come in and kiss me, but I threw a snowball in his face. He felt so rejected and started to chase me with the biggest snowball I've ever seen someone carry. The kids began to cheer him on and laugh hysterically.

Once the kids left, I laid down in the snow, looking up at the sky and the soft flakes that still began to flow down.

Chrom laid down next to me, I turned to him and we both exchanged loving smiles.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun," I said and wiped the snow off his cheek.

"As did you." Chrom placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and sat up. "After that long battle, it would be great to eat." He laughed slightly.

"Okay I get it, let's go out to eat.

Chrom seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go, he pulled us through many crowds until we found the restaurant. It was an underground one where stairs lead down to the actual restaurant.

It was famous among Ylisse and was known to be one of the best places to ever take someone out on a date. Chrom escorted me down the stairs with his arm out, acting as dorky as ever. We were almost immediately seated and brought many appetizers and drinks.

The restaurant was absolutely beautiful, this being my first time inside, it was stunning that this was all fit into an underground building. There were even curtains to shade you away from the rest of the restaurant.

Beautiful piano music was being played, as many people were either conversing or dancing along the small dance floor placed in the middle of the restaurant. Chrom began to feed me appetizers of all kinds, laughing as I somehow always got food on my face.

"I can feed myself Chrom," I said while chewing something he fed me.

"I know, but like I said before, you look so adorable when you're eating, especially embarrassed while I am feeding you." He teased and blushed deeply as well.

Our main dishes were brought out to the table and we began to dig into the plethora of food given to us.

A variety of new flavors were brought to my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan slightly at each new food that I tried. Today was surely a day that I wouldn't forget all the great tasting food.

Chrom looked to be enjoying it too, he was hardly speaking a word, let alone looking at me as he chowed down on a variety of meats. This felt divine, the person I love and I simply enjoying a wonderful meal together.

After almost inhaling all of our food, we just sat in our booth and talked. As much as we are together, there were still many things we never shared together. Chrom looked so captivated as I told him the story of how I almost made breakfast all by myself. Lissa had to help.

It was nice to just enjoy this loving peace, we held hands under the table and shared these loving looks at one another. Chrom still had sweaty hands, which was unusual of him, he was never one to get nervous over slight signs of affection.

Chrom suddenly got up all of a sudden and held his hand out to me.

"Would you care to dance?" I laughed slightly and took his hand.

He led us to the dancefloor and we began to sway back and forth sometimes twirling, immersed in the beautiful playing of the piano. I placed my arms around his waist and gave a small kiss on his lips.

Everything felt so perfect, almost like a dream. His blue eyes still sparkled even in the dim lit room, his strong yet gentle hands leading us in our dance.

"You're just as handsome as when I first met you Chrom," I whispered and smiled embarrassedly as he blushed deeply.

We danced for a while, letting our instincts take control as we lost our thoughts in love. It was growing close to midnight, and Chrom seemed even more on edge than before. He quickly paid the bill and we rushed out of the restaurant.

Instead of asking, I simply studied him as he looked for something. We walked around a bit until he found what he was looking for.

Upon approaching, it was a carriage, he walked up to the driver and whispered something into his ear, and then paid him.

Chrom then escorted me onto the carriage and we almost immediately took off, the wind brushing against my hair as the beautiful horses began to run. At first, it seemed we were just trying to get around town faster, but the carriage soon left the capital and we were being taken to the outskirts of Ylisse.

The clouds began to break apart, a starry glassy sky being a replacement of the soft blanket of grey clouds that once accompanied the sky.

I soon began to grow suspicious when we were brought back to the town close to where Chrom and I first met.

I made nothing of it and Chrom took my hand as we walked out of the carriage. It seems to be waiting for us, so I assumed we wouldn't be here too long. The cold air still surrounding us, the warmth of Chrom's hand, my heart flying like the snow.

Nothing struck me until I realized where Chrom took us, underneath all the snow, was the exact plains that Chrom found me when we first met. The moment I awoke and the immediately joined Chrom in love and war.

"Chrom what-?" I was cut off almost immediately.

"Turn around Robin." My heart began to beat intensely, but I had no reason why. I did as asked and turned around. "Okay, you can turn back now."

Chrom was knelt down on the ground, holding up a silver and blue ring encrusted with the mark of the exalt. His hand was shaking and tears began to fall from his eyes like rain against a window.

"Robin you are the wind at my back and the sword at my side, but you are even more than that. You're my best friend and someone I love dearly, we've been through so much together, and even now I am addicted to you, will you marry me?"

"You don't have to ask that silly!" He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me passionately while holding me so close against his body.

"How did you get my ring size?" I laughed and he did as well.

"I had it sized while you were asleep, it was hard to not wake you up." He laughed and I kissed him more, pushing him on the soft blanket of snow.

We were in our own world now, one full of just our love. His warm lips felt like heaven as we exchanged affection. The ring was warm, reminding me of how it was always there, but now I feel that warmth in my chest, always reminding me about the love I feel for this man.

"I got you something too!" I dug into my pockets and pulled out a sapphire crystal necklace. "I thought it would look good on you, though it isn't as special as a wedding ring now is it" Chrom planted a kiss on my nose and laughed.

"Anything you give me is more special than my life." I felt soft tears fall from my eyes and Chrom wiped them away gently. "It's almost the new year."

I slid off of him and we both sat up, we eagerly waited for fireworks, and when they did go off, I was mesmerized. The loud beautiful sparks of light felt so much more extravagant than usual, Chrom's hand gently placed on top of mine.

This was something I could never forget.

"Happy New Year, Robin."


End file.
